


Lip Locked

by PeculiarProjects



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Bad Flirting, Cute, Felix be pranking, Felix is desperate for attention, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Locus is a doctor, M/M, One Shot, Partners in Crime, Platonic Kissing, Wash temporarily works with Felix, non-platonic kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarProjects/pseuds/PeculiarProjects
Summary: A man collapses in a public area, and Locus the doctor resuscitates him.





	Lip Locked

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't quite the dynamic of their relationship, but I feel their actions match their personalities. This is fluffy and cute, so you Lolix readers can take a break from the heavy stuff for a moment if you want lol

"We need a doctor!" someone screamed from the thickening crowd.

 

Locus quietly pushed past the people congregating, making his way to the center of the newly-formed circle.

 

"Are you a doctor?" the guy who called out before asked urgently. His eyes were wide, blonde hair flopping into his face from the heat.

 

Locus nodded once, then spoke in a low voice. "Call 911."

 

"Of course, on it." The man--really only a boy-- turned away, phone already held to his ear and his other hand pressed to his smattering of freckles.

 

Locus had been trained for any scenario, but he certainly hadn't been expecting anyone to collapse. Of course, it could happen anywhere, but there were so many other things on his mind. He probably should have predicted this and kept an eye out, considering the increasing heat and jam-packed crowds in the busy streets.

 

He quickly surveyed the man who didn't seem to be breathing.

 

His long brown bangs were draped over his face, and his body was sprawled out on the ground dramatically. He didn't look that old, but Locus hoped that this wasn't some kind of cardiac arrest. Hopefully, this was heatstroke, but he wasn't worried about performing CPR on someone anyway. Locus _was_ confused as to how someone could collapse so flamboyantly that their limbs stretched out at odd angles. He didn't allow the thought to bother him much though, and Locus got on his knees.

 

He gently pressed two fingers to the man's jugular, hesitating for a moment. Against his fingers, he could feel a flurry of a heartbeat: incredibly erratic.

 

Locus then examined his chest, which was absent of movement. He allowed his hand to hover over the slightly parted mouth. This man's heart was beating, but he did not breathe.

 

Leaning closer, Locus knew he would need to do "rescue breathing." He skipped the compressions, gently resting his lips on the man's below him.

 

He blew a hard breath into his mouth, then quickly pulled back to intake his own air. Locus swore he saw one of the closed eyes twitch, but he didn't have time to think about it because he was pressing his lips against flesh again.

 

Pushing his air inside of the small man, his dark brown hair draped over the man. Locus raised himself up one more time and was surprised when the man quivered and reached up.

 

An arm looped around the back of Locus' neck, roughly tugging him down. Locus couldn't stop the unexpected pull until his lips had crashed into another's.

 

Their lips moved so naturally together, and Locus couldn't help but notice how soft they were against his own. And was that something sweet he tasted?

 

He was too shocked to stop any of this from happening until the kiss was interrupted by a toothy grin.

 

Locus pushed himself away, the movement so quick it sent his head reeling. Or was that the kiss?

 

The man sat up, an easy smile on his face. It didn't reach his eyes though, and his lids seemed to droop heavily. Locus hoped he didn't look as pleased by this situation as this man, but damn, that was a good kiss.

 

Locus subconsciously licked his lips, which caught the man's attention.

 

"Name's Felix," he smiled again, more sincere this time.

 

Locus wanted to stand up angrily and huff away. He wanted to be silent and let that man sit there on the ground, open-mouthed. He wanted to go home away from this crowded location, where everyone watched him kiss a total stranger.

 

"Locus," was what he responded with instead.

 

"Well, Locus, I'm Felix. Will you be my partner in crime?" came the immediate answer. His tone was a matter of fact, but it almost sounded melodic.

 

Locus was stunned as he stared into a beaming face that he thought belonged to a dying man before.

 

"Excuse me?" Locus almost stuttered but prevented himself from doing so.

 

"Y'know, someone you work with to do mischievous acts, a guy that's got your back... A partner in crime!" Felix's cheery tone didn't diminish, even as the crowd around them did.

 

"Hey, where's my money?" came a voice, interrupting the two. It was the man who called 911 before, but instead of shocked concern, he revealed only irritation.

 

Felix held up his index finger to Locus, dismissing him as if he actually had anything to respond with. Felix dug deep into his pockets, rifling around for a few moments before saying aloud, "aha!"

 

He held a crumpled bill up high for the man standing over both Felix and Locus.

 

"Will a twenty suffice, my good sir?" Locus came to full realization then that this other person with the freckles was in on the scheme the entire time. He pretending to call 911 in front of the crowd so that no one else would, and so an ambulance wouldn't actually arrive.

 

"Yeah, thanks," the blonde grumbled, but his expression obviously lightened at the sight of the green in Felix's hand. He quickly snatched it up, then walked away.

 

"Nice meeting you, Wash!" Felix called after him. Receiving no acknowledgement, he swung back around to face Locus, who was moving to stand.

 

"Uh, no thanks. Looks like you already have your 'partner in crime.'" Locus answered the delayed question. He wasn't really sure why he phrased his response like that. He also couldn't understand why he even continued the conversation in the first place. He should have just walked away while the guy was distracted.

 

They both rose to their feet, Felix grabbing onto Locus' shoulder. Locus couldn't help but silently cringe away at the contact.

 

"Hey, I saw that cringe. We've already kissed, don't you remember?" Felix's silver eyes twinkled with sheer delight.

 

"Why did you set that up?" Locus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He ignored the question, trying not to think of the sweet taste still in his mouth.

 

"Well, to be honest, I really just wanted to kiss someone smart. More people, more potentially hot, smart people." Felix emphasized the word "hot," and gestured to the bustling crowd. People roughly shoved past them without realizing the drama they had just been involved in.

 

"And?" Locus prompted.

 

"And what? That pretty much was it, I didn't give the rest of it much more thought." Felix seemed genuinely confused.

 

"AND, did you find someone hot and smart from this huge crowd, or do you need to try again?" Locus could barely _believe_ the words coming out of his mouth, but he soon didn't regret asking at all.

 

Felix stopped dead in his tracks, forcing Locus to stop as well. A wicked, but enchanting smirk crept across his slender face. He pretended to study Locus, chin propped in his hand.

 

"Hm, perhaps we'll have to try again."

 

Locus blew a snort out of his nose, turning away to keep walking.

 

"I'm _kidding_ you dork!" Felix stopped Locus from walking away, yanking on his shoulder and drawing them close.

 

Although Locus was significantly taller than Felix, Felix's insistent pull brought their heads to the same level and their lips together.

 

And Locus relished in the pleasantly sugary taste he embraced with his tongue.


End file.
